


Half pints the piolet

by Lovelove200pet



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelove200pet/pseuds/Lovelove200pet
Summary: This is a story about four ice cream warriors fighting their arch nemesis Minty and her fire and lava monsters look to see what happens next.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Half pints the piolet

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making more stories on this me and my friend just thought of this from thinking about different names for half bloods in the Percy Jackson series.

I am Neo and theses are my friends Bean or just vanilla Bean his twin brother Coco and strawberry and our own little blue bunny. We are living in this ice cream dimension or some kind of universe called icecreamtopolis. As you may be able to tell we are ice cream flavors and we hate ice cream shops.

We are just having fun when we see a shadow it is the shadow of a plane. We go to investigate coco asks " why would a plane be on the ground something bad must have happened we must help anyone who is in the plane." I replied with "agreed" and we go to investigate 

The plane was set on fire and we saw big fire and lava monsters that we have never seen before. Right behind them was Minty our arch nemesis. We never thought she would turn this evil. I was scared but we went to the mistical ball of ice cream and they told us our destiny. I was an Archer so I pulled my ice bow out and started pulverizing these noobs. Coco has wizard powers so he used his ice powers and minipulated wether. Then strawberry was a knite so she pulled out her ice sword and started stabbing them and bean was a fighter so he has every ice wepon in the kingdom although he did not know how to use most of them

Then once the battle was over( we won it cause we are awesomely cool.) Minty screamed "YOU WILL SEE ME AGAIN!" Before we could respond to her she just disappeared. Anyway we went to go check out the plane and see who was in it. Surprisingly there was only one person in the plane. Every plane I've ever seen then Coco responded with " guys we learned about this in school. I think it is called a cargo plane." Then I saw all the cargo in the plane. Strawberry said " hey piolet guy are you good." Bean corrected her says " is you good is the right term hahaha." Then i said " bean the is really serious stop jokeing around." Bean replied annoyingly " ok sorry jeez

We finally go and check on the piolet we all ask " are you ok what is you name." He answers with yes and my name is Rocky Road and I may have to fall into a deep sleep kids don't worry about me but avenge me." We asked him many questions but be did not answer us we did not understand what he meant when he said deep sleep but he was gone and that we understood since he did not answer us. " We promos we will avenge you whatever that means."

With that me (Neo) Bean Coco and strawberry were off getting ready to pack for our journey thank you piolet man for making us see we must fight for what we believe in. See y'all on our next journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it I worked hard on it more works in the way. BTW it will take a while to get a new work on the way because me and my friend are focusing on world building. We just added a new character named Carmen named after Carmel ice cream so yeah


End file.
